Robert's Ten
Robert's Ten is the secret group of gifted students who fight for Robert Haydn. It was later destroyed by Kōsuke Ueki. Kageo Kuroki Known as Kurokage in the manga, he has the power to turn shadows into clay figures. He can create more than one clay man - even altering their appearance - which can confuse the enemy and thus keep them from finding the real Black Shadow. His favorite technique though is to create a giant clay man. If the sun disappears, so does his power. He was the captain of his school basketball team, but because of an unfair ruling that disqualified his team from entering a tournament, he became the unemotional person who joined ranks with Robert. During his fight with Ueki, he was defeated by a fellow member of Robert's Ten. Ueki luckily got through to him (with the help of Kuroki's little brother) and even though he was knocked unconscious he becomes good again. Kamui Rosso Kamui has little respect for anyone, adhering to the motto “I don’t need any robots that won’t listen to me.” After knocking Kageo, his teammate, out, Ueki knocks him out of the tournament with some cunning tree manipulation. Kamui's ability was similar to that of Kageo's. With the exception of turning his shadow into a robot, instead of clay figures. Alessio Juliano He is very loyal to Robert and will not stand for just anyone to join the group. He is a very short-tempered individual whom Ueki cannot help but irritate. Upon realizing his heavenly powers, Ueki puts him down for the count with Kurogane. Alessio was shown wearing a pair of blue glasses, and a wool hat, in the anime, and was considered by Robert himself to be one of the weakest members of the 10. Don Don is very proud of his strength and he always has a huge grin on his face even though he has a very large mean streak to him. Don is easily pleased and flattered when somebody says he is strong, like in the manga, and likes to show off at certain times. Don has 320 talents, all of brute strength. In the manga, Don only has 52 talents, but their strength more than makes up for their number. Don presumably lost his talents by indiscriminately beating up people outside the tournament to show his power. Ueki retires him from the tournament with his newfound ability of Masshu. His power was to turn his ring into a rocket. This ability suited his brute strength, and was used in counterpart to maximize his offensive capabilities. His power is later used by Karlpaccho, while facing Ueki. Marco Maldini An expert chef who is in charge of cooking for Robert's Ten. He gets very angry when anyone insults his cooking (like Ueki did when he dumped the soup on Alessio's head). Marco is one of the members who considers victory all that matters, nearly killing former teammates Don and Alessio with his magma, and threatening Rinko when she defects. Again, Masshu was the method Ueki used to defeat him. His power enabled him to change tomatoes into magma. This power proved difficult for Ueki to counter, as shown in the anime, since the magma simply seeped through the trees. Rinko Jerrard, Kosuke Ueki & Seiichiro Sano Rinko and Sano were members of Robert's Ten for different reasons, but they later changed allegiances to Ueki's group. And though Ueki joined only to defeat the Robert's Ten and Robert himself, he was counted as an actual member. Oni Oni wears an all black outfit with horns and a forehead protector which is actually a form of chain mail. He doesn't say much, but he is able to defeat most opponents quickly. He is shown defeating an unnamed opponent (Kagura in the anime) with the power to change leaves into blades, but because he defeated him so quickly, it is unknown if he used his sword or his hedge clippers. Usually seen with Becky. Ueki defeats him with Ranma. Becky Wolf The shortest member of the Ten, she hates to be ignored or being called small or a child. In spite of her tough appearance, in the Japanese version, she ends most of her sentences with the word, desu. Ueki retires her with Masshu. Becky Wolf seemed to resemble a cowgirl, because of her hat, boots, and BB-guns. Her power was to change a shot fired from a BB-gun, into a meteorite. She was shown using this power effectively against Tenko's barrier. Taro Myojin Unlike the other participants in the battle, Taro had two powers given to him by two different god candidates, who both wanted the position of God. Taro's abilities were to turn a whistle into a laser, and CD's into buzzsaws. These were often used in conjunction, in his battle with Ueki. The buzzsaw was to simply make the opponent jump, thus making them vulnerable to Taro's laser. In the Japanese version, he has a speech impediment that often causes him to his pronunciation of the consonant "s," but in the American dub he instead appends "like" to nearly each sentence he utters. Neither of these carries over into the English translation of the manga. Myojin fits the same personality type as most of the other Ten members, seeing friendship as weakness and showing no mercy. This makes for a very hard character shift from his goofy simpleton looks. Myojin was the one who recruited Ueki to join Robert's Ten. Ueki retires him with Masshu. Taro is also shown to be a good analysist in his battle with Ueki, when using his two powers to counter Ueki's sacred Treasures. Karlpaccho Carl, Robert's second in command, has the power to copy another person's power. The condition is that he has to spend 24 hours within 10 meters of them. He used this to acquire the powers of all of the other members of Robert's Ten. He has two powers from outside the Ten which are the power to change the opponent's thoughts to a cell phone Text-message and the power to reverse one's position with the opponent's. He uses all of these powers in combat and may actually have had more, but it is unknown as he was knocked out by Ueki's Masshu. Carl is a very sneaky (yet ironically loud) type who isn't above underhanded tactics to get what he or Robert wants. In the manga, he is portrayed as somewhat girl-crazy, and even in the anime he says Robert's Ten should have more girls in it. Yunpao A rotund youth with "the power to change electricity to sugar" when he opens his eyes open very wide. A replacement member of Robert's Ten. Utilises his limiting condition, as when he revert his eyes to normal size, the sugar turns back into electricity which can make for a devastating attack. Also, Yunpao uses strange poses to distract his enemies from his large eyes and appears to be quite acrobatic as well. Loves sweets. Ueki retires him with a Pick. Yunpao seems unsuited to being in Robert's Ten, seemingly possessing no evil. He does, however, become very annoyed when he is interrupted while eating. Kabara He is a replacement member of Robert's Ten. He can also shoot out the feathers on his wings as he turns them into wing shurikens. He is an expert hunter (assassin in the English manga) and is able to shoot pachinko balls with as much power as a rifle bullet (In the manga, he throws kunais instead of pachinko balls). He is very fond of showing off his marksmanship skills, even to the point where he will shoot any target in front of him. Due to an exploding cossack hat during his battle with Ai at the Dogura Mansion, he is bald the second time he appears (In manga, he shaved his head bald for unable to win the battle). Kabara fits with most of the Robert's Ten because of his cold hunter nature. He felt no qualms about letting Ai suffocate during the Cossack Dance Battle, and believes that friendship is weakness. Rinko retires him with a combination of her powers with her new made weapons. Due to the nature of his match with Rinko, he develops a fear of cats. Category:Robert's Ten Category:Faction